¿Cuántas rosas para mí?
by valewriter
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la historia cambia un poco? 4 amigos se ven afectados desde que conocen la mala hierba y la historia se vuelve a escribir...sólo que ahora hay más amor, más besos y muchos más celos.
1. chapter 1

¿Cuántas rosas para mí?

Primer capítulo

Makino Tsukushi observaba como su amiga iba a ser maltratada por los cuatro hombres, los famosos F4, no podía entender cómo podía existir gente tan arrogante y presumida, esta vez no aguantaría.

\- Actúas todo poderoso y altanero, pero al final, sólo te escondes detrás de la riqueza de tus padres- y se exasperó un poco más- ¡NO HABLES TANTO CUANDO NO TE HAS GANADO NADA POR TU CUENTA!-

Sintió la mirada de los hombres, la miraban tanto asombrados como aburridos, reparó en el chico que más le llamaba la atención Hanazawa Rui, pero este solo volteo con indiferencia.

Decidió salir de ahí ya que su amiga había corrido a esconderse del grupo y ante la insistente mirada, que ahora parecía un poco más burlesca, su fuerza parecía desaparecer y no podía evitar pensar que más que cualquiera ella quería evitar los problemas hasta salir de esa horrible escuela.

La tarjeta roja no demoró en aparecer en su casillero, la amiga que había defendido también no demoró en desaparecer y pronto se dejaron caer las burlas del temible F4, como también la indiferencia del muchacho de ojos de marfil.

Camino rápido y con fuerza, estaba decidida y abalanzo sobre ellos poniendo una tarjeta roja en la frente de cada uno – voy acabar con ustedes F4, ¡esta es mi declaración de guerra!- y aunque esperaba una respuesta más dura sólo se quedó con el temor – no creas que nos limitaremos sólo porque eres mujer- "Diablos".

El primer ataque no fue lo que esperaba, pensó que se enfrentaría directamente con ellos pero no, fueron los súbditos de estos quienes la atacaron. Corrió lejos para liberar su angustia y frustración, le gustaba gritar para desahogarse, pero se encontró nuevamente con el chico indiferente de ojos marfil. Aunque este sólo le dijo lo obvio y luego se rió de ella no pudo evitar sentiré atraído a él y sus refinados rasgos.

En otra parte de la ciudad

La música sonaba fuerte y Nishikado Soujiro entraba al club para encontrarse con sus amigos.

\- ¿Y Rui?- Pregunto Tsukasa Domyoji

\- Lo llame pero parece que estaba dormido- contesto Soujiro

\- Bueno no es noticia, ese chico duerme como 15 horas- dijo Akira Mimasaka

\- Ya me canse de venir a estos clubes llenos de idiotas, ¿no hay nada más interesante que hace- dijo cansado Tsukasa

\- Claro que sí, que tal esa rara chica Makino Tsukushi?- Soujiro pensaba que esa chica rara era realmente interesante, con una gran personalidad y le causaba mucha gracia.

\- Sí cuando miras de cerca ella es realmente bonita- Akira lo decía honestamente, la chica con gran carácter era muy bonita, no cumplía con el perfil que siempre buscaba pero le había llamado la atención.

\- No crees que se parece a la hermana mayor de Tsukasa, ¿la que se casó hace poco?-dijo Soujiro

Domyoji les grito que no era así, que su hermana era mucho mejor y que por supuesto no se trataba de su complejo hacia su hermana, pero la verdad es que si encontraba bastante linda a esa Makino Tsukushi, era distinta y tenía bastante personalidad. Obviamente el no sería el primero en reconocerlo, ella tendría que caer primero pero antes seguiría probándola para ver si realmente tenía chispa.

Al día siguiente Makino se tuvo que enfrentar con tres de sus indeseables compañeros que querían aprovecharse de ella, a pesar de pelear con ellos parecía que esta vez no podría escapar y pensaba lo peor.

\- Déjenla ir- Rui se acercaba lentamente hacia los tres hombres

-Domyouji nos dijo que hiciéramos esto- dijo uno de los chichos

-¡DIJE QUE LA DEJARAN IR! – Rui perdía la paciencia, realmente le desagradaba ver este tipo de actos, Makino era una mujer bastante pequeña y en las manos de esos hombres se veía bastante frágil, no pudo soportar pensar en que algo tan desagradable pudiese ocurrirle a esa pobre chica por causa de sus amigos.

Makino era la más feliz con su salvador, a pesar del mal momento que había vivido pudo irse con un sentimiento muy cálido en su corazón por el chico de los ojos de mármol.

Pero no fue sólo Makino la que tenía un sentimiento cálido en su corazón, algo estaba pasando con los F4, la mala hierba empezaba a crecer en sus corazones sin que se dieran cuenta. Domyouji llego a su casa y pensaba en aquella chica, como habría funcionado su plan y si ella habría podido defenderse, no tardo darse cuenta que le molestaba pensar en que sus súbditos hubiesen logrado algo.

Por otro lado Soujiro y Akira reían recordando a la chica salvaje que habían conocido, compartiendo sus primeras impresiones y sospechando que Tsukasa tenía más interés del que quería mostrar por la chica.

Rui aún estaba molesto por lo sucedido, luego se molestaba por molestarse por una desconocida, pronto se quedó dormido por lo agotador que era pasar de enojo a enojo.

Esta es la primera historia que publico, espero que tenga muchos capítulos y muchos comentarios suyos para mejorar!


	2. Chapter 2

Había olvidado iniciar el capítulo anterior diciendo que obviamente Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece. Espero que les guste mi historia.

Segundo Capitulo

Tsukasa escuchaba como su plan habia fallado por culpa de su mejor amigo, sabia que no estaba molesto porque los cerdos que había contratado no habian hecho lo que les habia pedido, no ahora le estaba molestando que Rui por primera vez mostrará interés en algo que él había visto primero, después de todo era su entretención no la de Rui.

Tsukasa mando a volar al grupo de chicos y camino a los pasillos del colegio, antes de que pudiera darle otra vuelta al interés de Rui por la chica se encontró con Akira.

-¿Qué te pasa, acaso tu plan no resultó?

\- No me molestes, esa maldita chica afecta mis nervios.

\- Jajajaja esa tal Makino no es cualquier chica no?

Pero antes de responder escucho un ruido a sus espaldas y antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio a la chica de quien hablaban dar un gran salto hacia el, al siguiente segundo lo unico que pudo sentir fue una fuerte patada en su mandíbula y una sensación familiar que lo transportaba a un amor igual de violento _._

¡TSUKASA! estas bien? oi Tsukasa! - Akira tomo a su ahora inconsciente amigo y decidio llevarlo al salon mas cercano para llamar al resto del F4- Realmente no es cualquier chica, ¿Quien salta así en falda?- su asombro no cabía en él.

En el salón Akira repetía la asombrosa hazaña de Makino Tsukushi, habia exagerado la historia de tal manera que ahora Tsukushi habia saltado sobre tres estudiantes, dio unos giros en el aire y la patada hizo que Tsukasa volara por los aires.

Mientras Rui y Soujiro escuchaban la historia sin poder creerlo Tsukasa seguía medio inconsciente por la golpiza, quien habría imaginado que la menuda niña podría tener una fuerza tan descomunal, ahora no sólo se estaba ganando el cariño de los chicos si no también su respeto. Después de escuchar a Akira y Soujiro hablar sobre sus conquistas Rui se fue a otro lado, quería despejar su cabeza. ¿Por qué pensaba sobre Makino Tsukushi? realmente se irritaba ante la idea, el sabía que amaba a Shizuka y este tipo de pensamiento sólo lo importunaban.  
Busco su violin para dejar cualquier pensamiento de lado, mientras intentaba interpretar una pieza de música había llegado audiencia. Desde la puerta una asombrada Tsukushi miraba como el chico de los ojos de mármol se veía aún más ensoñado tocando el violin, su héroe estaba frente a ella y por fin podría hablar con él para agradecerle, pero antes de poder pronunciar una palabra una mano se poso en su hombro.

\- ¡Tsukushi la luchadora! que bueno es poder verte- Akira estaba atrás de ella y su voz se escuchaba alegre y melódica. Ella no logro reaccionar, sólo abrió sus ojos y se avergonzó mucho por su comentario, sabía que el era quien estaba al lado de Domyoji cuando lo golpeó. Sintió toda su cara enrojecer y su mandíbula tensarse, pero pronto se molesto mucho ya que los chicos que la atacaron estuvieron a punto de violarla. Levanto la mirada desafiante y aunque seguía enrojecida disparo sus palabras:  
\- ¡No me importa si vienes a defender a tu amigo! Lo volvería a patear mil veces si fuera necesario, son un montón de niños malcriados que creen que pueden hacer lo que les plazca, te voy a decir una cosa ¡NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE METEN, NO ME VENCERÁN TAN RÁPIDO!- sus ojos estaban ahora enrabiados y su cara más roja pero ahora por la ira que sentía recordando lo que tenía que pasar por el grupito. Pero a pesar de querer lograr el repudio el joven de la alta sociedad este solo la podía mirar embobado, es cierto que la chica era linda, pero ahora con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, sus ojos mirándolo desafiantes e iracundos, sólo pudo pensar: "pero qué mujer", realmente no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo pero con esta declaración de guerra estaba determinado a conocerla. Su cara no podía mantenerse seria ya que la chica enojada seguía para frente a él esperando una respuesta, sólo tenía que decir lo correcto para llevársela y aplicar todas sus ténicas de conquista.

\- ¿por qué hacen tanto escándalo, me estaban espiando y se ponen a gritar?- Rui salió para encontrarse con la escena de un coqueto Akira y una sonrojada Makino, los miro a ambos e irritando desvío la mirada- Me voy, ocupen este lugar si quieren- Akira de nuevo sonrió agradeciendo a su amigo por el pase que le estaba dando pero no esperaba que la chica lo siguiera.

\- Espera Hanzawa Rui, por favor- la chica lo miraba suplicante y este freno, sólo giro un poco a verla- No he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte de manera apropiada por lo que hiciste ayer, si no hubieras aparecido hubiese pasado algo realmente terrible, realmente lo aprecio.

\- Quizás no debí hacerlo. Si significa que vas a estar alrededor mío como una mosca, no sé porque haces un gran alboroto de esto sólo es tu virginidad ¿no?- el chico continúo su camino dejando un aire de indiferencia.

Tsukushi ahora gritó para que Rui la escuchara- Pero me hizo muy feliz, es la primera vez desde que estoy aquí que lloro de felicidad-siguió caminando así que gritó más fuerte- ¡TE VERÉ EN LAS ESCALERAS!  
Rui la escucho y dijo en un volumen que la chica pudiese escuchar- entonces dejaré de ir ahí- y continuo caminando por el pasillo.

Makino tsukushi a pesar de haber sido ignorada se encontraba muy feliz en su mundo de ensoñación, tanto que no recordaba haber estado hablando con el coqueto Akira que en este momento trataba de entender que estaba pasando.  
Primero se estaba enterando que Makino consideraba a Rui como su salvador, cuando el sabia que probablemente el estaba cerca cuando ocurrió el asalto y se molesto con los chicos, lo que no implicaba le hubiese importado realmente la indefensa mujer. Después se enteró que se reunían en las escaleras al parecer de manera constante, por qué le hablaba con tanta familiaridad sería esto cierto, Rui habría olvidado a Shizuka? Pero aún no calzaba todo, lo único que si tenia ahora claro es que a Makino le gustaba su amigo y estaba buscándolo. En cualquier otra circunstancia se hubiese alejado de la situación y le hubiese dejado el camino libre a su amigo, de hecho lo habría ayudado empujando la chica a este, pero esto hubiese sido así de no haber visto a la chica con una mirada desafiante y sonrojada frente a él, ya había tomado una decisión y aunque sabia que a ella le gustaba su amigo no tenia la misma seguridad de lo que pensaba este de Makino, así que por el momento el camino estaba libre.

\- ¡Oi Tsukishi! que grosera, me dejaste ahí parado hablando solo, que cruel eres conmigo- Akira ponía cara de dolor falso y Tsukushi sólo paso al lado de el, al darse cuenta de su indiferencia cambio su plan y la siguió por los pasillos. Se dio cuenta que muchas personas la miraban, era la enemiga pública de los F4 después de todo y el era uno de los F4, pero un brillante plan apareció en su cabeza.  
\- Tsukushi, ya sé que estas molesta con Tsukasa pero no lo tomes a mal, sólo fue una pequeña broma- la chica lo miro indignada, ¡¿una pequeña broma?!- bueno bueno, fue de muy mal gusto, horrible- la chica miro hacia adelante nuevamente pero su ceño ya se había relajado un poco más- Mira, yo sé cómo ayudarte para que no lo pases mal con Tsukasa, es mi amigo y lo conozco el nunca le haría daño a mis amigos- adelanto algunos pasos a la chica y se puso frente a ella- Makino Tsukushi yo seré tu amigo desde ahora y te protegeré de las bromas que te haga Tsukasa ¿qué te parece?- Akira sonreía de oreja a oreja y la miraba de la forma más honesta que podía.

\- No tenemos nada en común, te aburrirás siendo mi amigo- Tsukushi miro al chico que ahora ponía ojos de venado y hacia un puchero como niño, "ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca" pensó Tsukushi- pero te daré la oportunidad, no te ves tan malo como el cabeza de garabato-

Akira sólo río ante la ocurrencia de la chica y siguió caminando a su lado hasta que se despidieron, vio como la chica salia del edificio y sonrió ante la idea, tratar de conquistar a una chica salvaje y pobre era algo que nunca había hecho, pero pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y cambio a una cara de asombro. ¿Acaso estaban secuestrando a Tsukushi? empezó a caminar rápido hacia donde estaba ella pero vio a su amigo Tsukasa con una sonrisa triunfante como un niño que por fin conseguía lo que quería. Ahora si no sabía que hacer, una cosa era alejar a la chica de Rui y la otra era meterse en la venganza de su amigo por la paliza que había recibido de una chica.

Makino Tuskushi despertó ante la mirada de mujeres desconocidas que la tocaba, le hacían masajes, después la maquillaban, peinaban y vestían. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí? Antes de que se diera cuenta la metieron en un salón vestida de manera elegante y muy bien arreglada. Se acercó hacia una de las fotos del salón y se fijo en la foto de un niño con ojos de marfil.

\- Tienes algún tipo de interés en Rui?-Domyoji Tsukasa apareció atrás de ella con mirada arrogante- no tienes ninguna esperanza con el.

\- ¡El no tiene nada que ver conmigo! y lo más importante, ¿dónde estamos?- En mi casa- respondió el chico

¿Queee? su casa tiene un salón dentro? toda mi casa podría caber aqui! Tsukushi estaba realmente asombrada con tan ostentoso hogar, ¿como podría existir personas con tanto dinero?

\- Mira esta puntura- Tsukasa le mostró el cuadro de una bella mujer- ella es mi hermana y ahora está casada, no puedes negar que hay una avistaste diferencia entre ustedes.

-¿No querrás decir abismante?-

El chico tosió un poco para cubrir su vergüenza- de todas maneras, creo que hasta una campesina como tu podrá brillar cuando te pula lo suficiente-

-¿Quieres llegar al grano? ¿para que me trajiste aquí, qué estás pensando?- Tsukushi ya se sentía bastante irritada, no quería estar en este lugar.

\- mujer estúpida, te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida. Estoy diciendo que puedes salir conmigo, claro que nunca serás capaz de remplazar a mi hermana- "¿Qué?"- naturalmente tendré que pretender que te odio en la escuela, pero en privado te permitiré hablar conmigo- "¿Qué demonios está diciendo este tipo?- Bueno acaso no estás feliz?

\- Acaso sufriste algún tipo de daño cerebral de la patada que te di? de verdad crees que realmente sería feliz?

\- ¿Qué? Por que tienes que ser obstinada? si vienes aquí vas a poder vivir con todos los lujos que quieras- su mirada sorprendida cambio a una mirada sexy y arrogante- soy el heredero del emperio financiero Domyoji, no hay nada el mundo que no pueda comprar con dinero. Incluso podría comprar toda una tienda si quisiera...- de la nada un golpe, Makuno Tsukushi le había tirado una zapatilla en la cabeza, ¿qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

\- Me gustaría cambiarme de ropas, dame mi uniforme y te pagare todos los costos del maquillaje y el corte de cabello de mi salario.

\- No seas tan obstinada- Domyoji no podría creer que lo estuvieran rechazando, de hecho no lo creía, quizás estaba jugando a hacerse la difícil. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta por la otra puerta del salón entro un preocupado Akira. Después de haber visto que su amigo se raptaba a Makino temió lo peor, que su amigo llevará la venganza muy lejos y desterrara a Tsukushi en algún lugar mugriento, pero finalmente llegó a la casa de este y ante los gritos que escuchaba en el salón decidió entrar para detener una posible golpiza, pero fue muy distinto lo que encontró; Makino con una mirada desafiante y sonrojada, molesta como hace minutos había estado con él pero vestida como si fuera una chica de la alta sociedad, luego la escucho gritar a su amigo:

\- ¡NO ME TOMES POR UNA TONTA!, ¿crees que puedes puedes venir y comprarme? lamento decepcionarte pero no estoy a la venta- se dio la vuelta y bufó- ¡me voy!

\- Hey! ¿qué estas diciendo? ¿quién crees que eres?- ahora era el quien gritaba a la chica- soy el tipo de persona que va a lugar, ¿quien demonios eres tú?

Makino se volteó y con su última mirada desafiante respondió segura- no soy ningún tipo de mujer, no me metas en el mismo saco que todas esas otras chicas- se dio la vuelta y pegó un portazo.

Congelados, con el corazón a mil por minuto y al mismo tiempo con una cálida sensación en sus cuerpos, así quedaron ambos chicos ante la reacción de Makino Tsukushi, la chica salvaje. Tuskasa había quedado perplejo y sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se estaba juntando en su cabeza, definitivamente le encantaba esa maldita mujer. Pero no era el único que se sentía así Akira vio la mirada desafiante de Tsukushi y pudo sentir como su corazón se apretaba, sus dedos cosquilleaban e incluso una cierta excitación lo invadía, que tenía esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco?

Pero pronto salió de su estado de enamoramiento prematuro, escucho las palabras que menos esperaba escuchar de su amigo mientras sus mayordomos se acercaban a él- Maldición esa mujer-"una declaración de guerra"-Mañana la atraparé jajajajajaja- pero lo observó, estaba igual de rojo que el y su cara era la de un estúpido enamorado "¿una declaración de amor?". Al parecer Rui no sería el único obstáculo.

Makino caminaba envuelta en sus pensamiento para salir de ese horrible lugar, no esperaba encontrarse con Rui, tampoco estaba decir una estupidez como la que dijo ante la mirada marfil del chico:

\- ¿Hay algo que no pueda comprarse con dinero?- sentía sus mejillas arder, sabía que su pregunta era estúpida.

\- el aire- Respondió la pregunta que realmente no esperaba tuviera una respuesta, y luego- eres una chica muy rara- una sonrisa con pequeñas risita y Rui ya se iba. Había encontrado algo que no se podía comprar con dinero.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado mis pequeñas intervenciones hasta el momento. en el fondo estoy siguiendo la misma historia pero en algún momento pretendo cambiar el curso que toma el manga.

Eso, buenas noches y gracias por leer

p.d.: muchas gracias a nshaikh281 por ser mi primer comentario, realmente me emocione por tener un comentario en mi primera historia. Gracias gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

El día partió abrupto para el F4, Tsukasa ya estaba avergozándolos riéndose como tonto en el pasillo. Por su parte Akira había divisado a Tsukushi en la multitud y sintió un repentino salto en su corazón, rápidamente volteó la mirada para no llamar la atención del líder. Rui también había visto a la chica y había decidido ignorarla de plano, tampoco quería llamar la atención de nadie. El más feliz de todos era Tsukasa, Makino Tsukushi estaba sonrojada cuando lo vio pasar y eso ya era una victoria.

Así que mientras escuchaban los planes de Tsukasa repentinamente llega una sonrojada Tsukushi gritándoles a los 3:

-¡estúpidos! como voy a tener abortos si aún soy virgen- Tan pronto hizo esa declaración se fue corriendo tan rápido como llegó, dejando a tres chicos sonrojados y uno sin entender nada.

Mientras Tsukasa pensaba que le estaba ofreciendo su virginidad y fue golpeado fuertemente por Akira, Soujiro encontraba realmente arriesgada esa declaración y sobre todo decirla frente a los dos más grandes don juanes del colegio, era casi como un reto. Akira no veía esta situación tan cómica o hilarante como los demás, estaba realmente enojado con la chica, haciendo tal declaración frente a Soujiro era casi como correr desnuda y sentarse en su regazo "¡En que diablos estaba pensando!"  
Rui definitivamente no entendió nada de la situación, pero tampoco le dio más vueltas, su propósito era ignorar a la chica aunque cada vez fuera más difícil.

Como el gran maestro de la persecución que era Soujiro, no tardó en averigüar dónde trabajaba la chica y le dijo a Rui que lo acompañara a visitar la tienda, obviamente estaba totalmente abstraído de las interacciones que Makino tenía con los otros integrantes del F4 y lo que había provocado en ellos, el pensaba que este era su gran descubrimiento.  
Su visita fue corta y poco invasiva, sólo quería ver un poco más el ambiente de la joven virgen y trabajadora. Realmente era un reto distinto.  
Para la buena suerte de Soujiro alcanzó a escuchar que las tres arpías del colegio la habían invitado a una fiesta y estaba seguro a cual fiesta asistirían ese tipo de chicas, realmente no le gustaba ir a ese tipo de eventos, ya que prefería los clubes con sus amigos, decidió que el reto ya estaba y el no era un perdedor.

Makino asistió a la fiesta que el pensaba después de todo, decidió observarla un poco para sabe que tipo de plan ocupar con ella, pero lo que vería era totalmente distinto a lo que esperaba ver.  
Las chicas de la Eitoku obviamente no le dijeron que tipo de evento era, había llegado vestida demasiado informal y la gente la confundía con el personal de trabajo. Estaba a punto de intervenir cuando vio que unos chicos se acercaban a ellas y estaban dirigiendo su atención a Makino, también habían notado que ella no era como las otras chicas y tenía su propio estilo, pero las arpías no se quedaron calladas ante el desprecio de los hombres.

\- es natural para ellas verse distinta, después de todo ella era una ramera en su otro colegio-Soujiro vió como Makino quedó congelada con tal declaración, ahora entendía el por qué fue a decirles que era una chica virgen- Era muy promiscua e incluso tuvo dos abortos- Eso fue bastante para que Soujiro quisiera intervenir.

\- Señoritas, no creo que estén usando un vocabulario adecuado con mi novia- Tsukushi no podía estar más sorprendida después de tanto giros inesperados en esta noche- definitivamente la envidia no les favorece en nada, pero no voy a aceptar que la traten de esta manera. Quiero que le digan a estos caballeros que acaban de inventar eso- Su mirada ahora era seria pero sabía que las chicas no se negarían a quedar mal con un miembro de los F4.

\- Disculpen, fue sólo una broma- dijeron las chicas apretando los dientes, se dieron vuelta y caminaron en la dirección opuesta.

\- Que bueno que estaba aquí para ayudarte o no Tsukushi?- Soujiro se acerco a la cara de la muchacha con una sonrisa derrite mujeres, pero ella ni lo miro, aún estaba pasmada por lo que había ocurridio. Una emboscada? un salvador? Ella no necesitaba ningún salvador podía hacer justicia ella sola.

Miro al muchacho que ahora la miraba fijamente - Muchas gracias, pero realmente no necesito tu ayuda ni nada de ustedes...ricachones.- La cara de Soujiro se desfiguró, ¿lo había rechazado?, trato de ponerse en su camino con una sonrisa un poco más descolocada y divertida pero la chica lo esquivo- si me permites hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Tomó un trago y se acercó nuevamente a la líder de las arpías, ya estaba con otro tipo coqueteando y siendo toda simpática. No tuvo vergüenza en contarle al chico las intenciones de la arpía mayor y luego le derramó el vaso en la cabeza. Ante la vista incrédula de las 3 chicas y Soujiro reclamó fuerte:

\- Pudránse richachones, no soy alguien con quien puedan meterse y no quiero nada con ustedes- acompaño esta declaración levantando su indice del medio hacia la multitud, esta seña también iba dirigida a Soujito, el mensaje estaba claro "no se metan con la mala hierba"

Luego salió corriendo de allí y se dirigió a su casa, su último pensamiento fue Rui es parte de estas personas y yo me quiero alejar de este mundo.

Al día siguiente pareció una jugarreta del destino el que no pudiese alejarse de Rui, el chico indiferente estaba ahí en las escaleras a pesar de que antes había afirmado que no volvería para no encontrarse con ella, realmente la vida podía se muy cruel. Hablo un corto rato con el y contesto sus extrañas preguntas de Francia.  
Ahora se daba cuenta que añoraba al chico, que esperaba verlo y que sería un poco imposible alejarse de este mundo donde estaba él. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las arpías, cualquiera pensaría que después de la vergüenza que sufrieron ayer no querrían volver a meterse con la mala hierba, pero estaban decididas a molestarla en donde más le dolería; le mostraron el amor de Rui, la perfecta y hermosa Toudu Shizuka, una chica hermosa, inteligente y famosa por todos sus atributos.

Las chicas continuaron molestando a Tsukushi diciendole lo insgnificante que era ella y que Rui jamás la tomaría en serio, ella no era competencia para Shizuka.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen?!- una voz fuerte y familiar sonó- El único que la puede acosar ¡soy yo!- Tsukasa estaba furioso con las chicas, las cuales se sorprendieron ante la actitud del líder de los F4- Váyanse ahora, pondré tarjetas rojas en todos sus casillero- Las chicas corrieron espantadas del lugar, sabían que el líder era muy temperamental y sus amenazas se cumplían.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Tsukushi miró los ojos preocupados del chico, parecían honestos- no llores, tu no eres así- luego realmente miró sus ojos: grandes ojos café, pestañas largas, mirada penetrante, eran profundos y atractivos- ¿puede pararte?- continuó con su recorrido hacia la mandíbula del chico, era marcada muy masculina, sus rasgos eran fuertes y atractivos- Toma - el chico le ofreció su mano, pero cuando la iba a tomar recordó quien era Tsukasa y finalmente terminó empujandolo en vez de recibir su ayuda.

\- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?-

\- Dime, ¿de quien demonios es la culpa de todos mis problemas?- Tsukushi estaba roja, no sabía si de la ira que sentía contra él o por haber estado mirándolo largo rato- ¡TÚ ESTÚPIDO!-

\- ¿qué tipo de actitud es esa? acabo de salvas tu trasero- estaba realmente sorprendido, nuevamente la chica mostraba sus agallas.

\- ¿dime quien te lo pidió?-

-Nadie en esta escuela se atreve a oponerse a mí y aún así..-

-eso es porque todos son pulpos- se burlaba de él, ahora su humor había cambiado y ya había olvidado el percance con las chicas

-¡OYE TU!- Tsukasa cerró sus ojos y respiro, muy tarde, ya había perdido la paciencia- ¿Dime que cosa sobre es tan insatisfactoria?. Te pregunto, ¿dónde vas a encontrar un hombre más perfecto que yo en este mundo?- sonrojado y alterado dijo estas palabras honestamente "¿que no le podría gustar de mí?"

\- odio tu estúpidez, odio tu pelo, odio como te pavoneas por el colegio con tu ropa normal en vez del uniforme, odio tu arrogancia, odio tus ojos de serpiente- aunque recién pensaba en cómo había estado admirando los ojos del chico y lo atractivo que lo había encontrado, esto le dio aún más rabia- ¡YO ODIO TODO ACERCA DE TI!-

Salió corriendo rápido dejando sólo al líder de los F4, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos y en cómo la miraba, estaba alterándola y lo estaba reconociendo, ¿que tenían estos chicos en sus ojos? ¿por qué de repente empezaba a sentirse atraída por miradas tan distintas?

\- ¡Ah! pero si no es la chica virgen y trabajadora- Tsukushi levanto la vista aún sonrojada para ver la silueta de un joven que acercaba a ella, la tomo de la mano y la arrastró con el- ven aquí a beber con nosotros, lo tomaré como una disculpa a tu comportamiento tan errático de ayer.

-¡Te dije que dejarás de llamarme así! y no tengo que darte ninguna explicación de mi comportamiento, ¿en qué momento te pedí que me ayudaras o me defendieras?- sus mejillas se prendieron aún más recordando que el chico se había autoproclamado su novio- además que no pueden estar bebiendo en el colegio.  
Akira observo toda la escena en silencio, ¿en qué momento Soujiro se había sumado al triangulo amoroso que intentaba desarmar?. Aunque estaba molesto no podía cambiar ahora su plan, después de todo los amigos no se debían poner celosos porque tenía otro amigo, aunque realmente sintiera celos de lo fácil que fue para Soujiro sujetar la mano de la chica y tontear con ella.

-No te preocupes Tsukushi, es sólo agua- Akira sonrió hacia ella que hasta ahora no le había prestado atención- Oye Soujiro, no crees que Shizuka se ha convertido en una estupenda mujer?- Tsukushi lo miro de reojo, al parecer habían estado hablando de Shizuka antes de que ella llegara.

-Si, mi madre me dijo que fue elegido para la campaña de las aerolíneas Tahiti- Soujiro adoptó una posición más relajada, acercándose un poco más a la chica- sus póster estarán pronto en todas las calles- quedo casi recostado en el piso, muy cerca de las piernas de la chica.

Akira sintió ganas de darle un golpe ante la desfachatez de su amigo, pero nuevamente se contuvo y continúo con su plan, sin poder evitar asomar una pequeña venita en su frente- Así que es por eso que Rui se ha comportado tan extraño últimamente- Tsukushi reaccionó ante este comentario y miró a Akira con atención.

\- mm, qué tipo de relación tienen Hanazawa Rui y la señorita Shizuka?- ante todo su sentido común les preguntó a los chicos, aún miraba a Akira esperando que este le respondiera.

\- Es el primer amor de Rui- Soujiro le respondió de inmediato a Tsukushi sin ninguna preocupación, con mayor confianza se recostó sobre las piernas de la chica y la miró desde abajo poniendo su cara más sexy mientras le hablaba- ha sido así desde pequeños, ella lo ayudó mucho y el la ha amado desde entonces- Tsukushi sintió un gran dolor en su estomago, en su cabeza y en su cuerpo en general, estaba tan abstraída que ni siquiera notaba al chico en su regazo- lamentablemente Shizuka se fue antes de que Rui admitiera sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella y..-

\- Tengo que irme, permiso- la chica se levantó a toda velocidad tirando a Soujiro de cara al piso y salió corriendo. Akira no pudo evitar reír abiertamente ante tal rechazo de parte de la chica, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección: la bomba de Shizuka ni siquiera tuvo que arrojarla el, su amigo tratando de impresionarla le dijo lo parte más dolorosa que le tocaba hacer, romper la ilusión amorosa con Rui. Por lo menos estab aliviado de que ella tampoco se interesara en Soujiro, al parecer tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho.

\- De qué te ríes?!- Soujiro se frotaba con ambas manos la cara- ¿qué le pasa a esa chica? no podría ser un poco más agradecida y cariñosa después de que la ayude

Caminaba desanimada por la calle, sabía que Rui era una meta amorosa muy lejana pero el golpe la había sacudido por completo, sentía como si sus piernas ya no tuviesen fuerza.

Y si antes lo pensaba ahora lo afirmaba, la vida podía ser muy cruel. Frente a ella estaba Rui besando uno de los tantos póster que Soujiro le comentó, justo frente a ella. Ambos se sorprendieron al verse, Rui estaba actuando muy arrogante con ella y lo peor fue lo que dijo con soltura:

\- ¿sientes algo por mí?-

Primero fue el shock- ¿A quién demonios le podrías...-sentía su cara enrojecer- gustar!?- y por último sintió un leve tirón y un cálido beso en su mejilla.  
Quedó tan sorprendida que cayo al piso mirando al chico.

\- Acaso estabas deseando que yo te hiciera eso?-

No podría ser cierto, Rui no la había besado realmente en la calle, pero aún no lo creía- ¿realmente eres Hanazawa Rui?

El muchacho se giro para irse- realmente eres linda cuando te sorprendes- y se marchó dejándola confundida  
-"¿acaso estaba jugando conmigo ese playboy?. No puedo soportarlo, ni si quiera quiero pensar que me gusta, pero, estoy pérdida en esos ojos. Creo que no tengo remedio..."

A los días más tarde llegaría Shizuka.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente Makino caminaba pensando en la historia de amor de Shizuka y Rui, realmente entendía lo que sentía su gran amor por la modelo, y pensaba en que sería más fácil dejar ese amor de lado, al fin y al cabo no quería entrometerse con personas en esta escuela.  
Su mirada siguió una silueta familiar, "¿Acaso es?"

-¿¡Doumyoji!?- sus ojos salían de su cara y su boca se desencajo, frente a ella un Tsukasa de pelo totalmente liso.  
\- ¡No lo hice por lo que dijiste! Sólo pensé que me vendría bien un cambio- sus mejillas comenzaban a arder mientras miraba a Makino, obviamente lo había hecho por ella, quería dejar de ser tan odiado.  
\- Realmente te queda bien- "muy bien, quizás si lo hubiese visto así la primera vez me hubiese gustado más que Hanazawa Rui, ambos son muy guapos", ahora Makino también se estaba sonrojando un poco.

Lentamente venían caminando dos de los F4 hasta que vieron la escena ante sus ojos, Doumyoji con un nuevo estilo de pelo y Makino sonrojada admirando su cara mientras este se reía de manera pretenciosa.  
"Pero qué diablos, Makino está mirando a Domyoji embobada. ¿Cómo puede ser que me gane si lo odia? Voy a tener que ser más rápido" Akira estaba muy molesto, pero tenía una haz bajo la manga.  
\- ¡Tsukasa! Así que acá te estabas escondiendo- Soujiro se adelantó a Akira y llamó la atención de su amigo que ahora volvía a tener rulos- Shizuka está aquí- Él también se dio cuenta de la cercanía que ambos tenían y no quería dar paso a más intimidad.

Lo próximo que Makino vio fue a una bella mujer corriendo a los brazos de Rui, y sintió como su corazón se apretaba de dolor.  
-¡Rui! Te he extrañe mucho- tomo sus rostro con sus manos y lo miro con todo más amor del que Makino podía soportar mirar- Déjame ver tu cara, realmente te has convertido en un espléndido hombre- pero después empeoró, Shizuka abrazó a Rui y le dio un beso en los labios.  
Era tanto el asombro de Makino que nunca se enteró que el grupo de muchachos se había ido corriendo cuando a saludar a la joven modelo, y su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando besó a los demás integrantes, excepto a uno de ellos.  
\- El beso es sólo un saludo que tenemos, no es romántico de ninguna manera- Makino volteo a mirar la voz que sentía cerca de su oído, Mimasaka Akira estaba justo detrás de ella y ahora ponía sus brazos en ambos costados para mirarla más de cerca- todos hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños, es una de las pocas personas que está en nuestra misma condición. Es heredera de la corporación Toudou.  
-¿Queee? Es realmente perfecta, no puedo competir con alguien así soy demasiado ordinaria realmente- Makino solo pensaba en voz alta, no podía creer que existiera alguien así realmente, mantenía su cara mirando al suelo y sintiéndose patética. Por primera vez sentía que ser una rebelde hierba mala no tenía nada de bueno.  
-Sabes, no a todos les gustan las mujeres de la alta sociedad-Akira corto la lejanía que mantenía con la chica para susurrarle en el oído y luego mirarla a los ojos.  
Makino se sonrojó furiosamente y quedó pasmada del atrevimiento del muchacho, pero no le molestó tanto como para empujarlo o moverse, sintió como su estómago se revolvía al mirar a los ojos del muchacho. ¿Cómo era posible que todos fueran tan apuestos? Sus ojos ámbar con mirada apasionada, sus rasgos elegantes pero masculinos, su gran porte y estilo. Su corazón se estaba volviendo loco, acaso no era que hace dos segundos sentía que se había detenido de dolor.- ¿qué haces?- le pregunto desviando la mirada y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.  
Esta era la oportunidad que Akira estaba buscando, quizás podía arriesgarse y robarle un beso para que se olvidara completamente de Rui, se comenzó a acercar lentamente a la indefensa chica.

-Si ¿qué haces Akira?- Soujiro apareció con una sonrisa en su cara y se acercó a ambos, tomando a Akira del brazo y alejándolo de la chica, estaba haciendo su mejor intento de oculta su irritación ante la escena- acaso no vas a acompañarnos a recibir a Shizuka, sabes que somos una familia- ahora abrazaba a su amigo, o más bien lo estrangulaba disimuladamente.  
-¡Ah, me tengo que ir!- en menos de cinco segundo la chica desapareció corriendo por el pasillo sin dejar rastro.  
-Yaaaa, ¡suéltame me ahogas!  
-Te lo mereces maldito Don Juan, yo la vi primero. ¿Por qué estabas haciendo uno de tus trucos con ella? ¡Si no me hubiese emocionado tanto con la llegada de Shizuka yo si lo habría conseguido!- Soltó a su amigo ya que sentía que no peleaba por defenderse y buscó su cara.  
-No es una maldita conquista estúpido- Akira compuso su postura y miró a su amigo con mirada desafiante- Nishikado no hables de lo que no sabes, ella no es como las demás y para mí no es una conquista a la ligera, realmente me gusta esta chica y estoy tratando de que se interese en mí. Ahora si me disculpas iré donde Shizuka para recibirla.  
-Está bien, pero me puedes acompañar antes, creo que debemos hablar en un lugar más privado-Soujiro también había cambiado su compostura a una más seria- te llevo en mi auto.

-  
Manejaron hasta un mirador cercano y Soujiro paró el auto, la vista era hermosa pero la tensión que ambos amigos emanaban se podría hasta tocar.

-Bueno me vas a decir a que vinimos o sólo querías que te acompañara en una velada romántica  
-¿Mimasaka de verdad te gusta Tsukushi?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada pesada  
-¡Oi! No hables como si fueras tan cercano a ella, ¿cuándo pasó a ser Tsukushi?-"ni si quiera yo he dicho su nombre aún, maldito seductor"-y sí, me gusta desde que la conocimos y he tratado a acercarme a ella pero es muy difícil si todos ustedes siguen interfiriendo constan…  
-A mí también me gusta de verdad- Soujiro espero la reacción del chico pero este sólo lo miro con una mirada seria y penetrante- no sabía, de verdad no sabía que estabas interesado en ella. Puede que yo no me acerca a ella desde el principio o no me llamara la atención, pero luego la vi en la fiesta y me di cuenta de que es el tipo de chica con el que me gustaría estar. Ella defiende sus principios y no se deja influenciar por las otras personas, ni siquiera se siente menos por ser pobre y mucho menos está buscando ganarse un nombre por la fortuna de otros, de ser así ya se habría aprovechado de Tsukasa.  
-¿Crees que no lo sé? Sí, son ciertas todas esas cosas que dices de ella, son las mismas que me gustan a mí, pero para mí es más que eso sabes. Desde que la conocimos he podido ver en ella una belleza cautivamente, sus rasgos reflejan exactamente lo que es, una mujer rebelde, agresiva y libre, me encanta que no sienta ningún protocolo sobre que debe opinar o que cara de poner respecto a cualquier situación. Aún no la conozco a la perfección pero puedo ver en ella a la niña y a la mujer madura, y creo que juntos podríamos sacar lo mejor de nosotros. Así que sí, me gusta de verdad y pretendo hacerla mía- Soujiro vio cómo los ojos de Akira se volvían soñadores y tranquilos, jamás pensó escuchar a su amigo decir todas esas cosas.  
-Pero tú eres un Don Juan, cómo puedes decir algo tan egoísta, sabes que te aburrirás de ella y volverás a buscar mujeres mayores para acostarte con ella y luego dejar que vuelvan con sus esposos. Además sabes el riesgo de que ella sea tu novia, tú eres el hijo de un conocido mafioso, alguien podría secuestrarla o hacerle daño. ¿Es que acaso no has pensado en ella?  
-¡Quieres callarte! Con que cara me dices don Juan, tu eres el número uno o lo olvidaste, con cuántas chicas te has acostado tú, a cuantas has robado de novios que luego no las aceptan y tú tampoco las quieres, no seas hipócrita Nishikado, aquí ninguno de los dos tiene mejor historial. Y no me vengas con la historia de la mafia, tu sabes que a ti, Tsukasa o Rui los pueden secuestrar para pedir dinero por sus rescates, crees que con una novia no sería diferente, yo soy el que puede ofrecerle más protección de los dos- ambos estaban gritando y Akira sentía que pronto esta discusión se saldría de sus manos, decidió bajarse del auto y tomar aire para calmar su enojo.  
"Diablos, por qué también tiene que gustarle, no puedo sacrificar una amistad de años por una mujer. Pero Tsukushi vale la pena, lo sé, me gusta mucho y quiero seguir conociéndola"  
-Akira, lo que dices es verdad- Soujiro ahora se bajaba del auto y confrontaba a su amigo frente a frente- y lamento mucho no darme cuenta de que te gustaba, pero eso no quiere decir que a mí me va a dejar de gustar, puede que sólo sea un capricho pero no lo voy a saber hasta que intente conocerla mejor. Antes hemos compartido mujeres y de maneras mucho menos decorosas…  
-¡Oi!¡ Que quieres decir! Estás loco si piensas que dejaré que te lleves a Makino a la cama-  
-¡No es eso a lo que me refería!-sintió como sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza que sentía por lo que iba a decir-digo que ninguno de los dos la conoce tan bien, pues por qué no la conocemos y vemos si realmente nos gusta, si la llevamos a citas para ver si realmente es lo que creemos, y obviamente no nos ponemos en nuestros caminos-  
-Es una idea bastante enferma- Akira miró a su amigo divertido- pero creo que es una buena idea, siempre y cuando no estés jugando con ella, porque si quieres pasar un buen rato puedes buscarte otra…  
-¡que no quiero jugar con ella! Maldita sea porque tienes que hacer que diga cosas tan vergonzosas-  
-Está bien, estoy de acuerdo con este plan. ¡Pero! Ninguno podrá besarla o tocarla de manera indebida, tampoco usar trucos para comprar su amor. Y el que pierda o se retire de intentar ganarse su cariño debe apoyar al otro, así quedaremos tan amigos como siempre-"Obviamente Soujiro se va a aburrir, Makino no es su tipo, partiendo porque es virgen y no lo dejará hacer nada. Lo tengo en mis manos".  
-Amigo, tienes un trato- "Akira buscará consuelo en sus múltiples amantes y dejará de lado a Tsukushi, lo tengo en mis manos".  
Ambos amigos sonreían por el triunfo que veían venir, quitando de lado a la competencia estarían más cerca de tener a la chica rebelde que había llegado a trastornar la Eitoku, pero había algo que apareció en la cabeza de ambos, el mayor obstáculo o el más peligroso: "Doumyoji"

No había seguido la historia porque pensé que no había gustado mucho, le he dado más vueltas a la idea y como IzzyBlueScar me pidió continuar decidí subir este capítulo que tenía incompleto. Espero que les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"Primero dar mis disculpas por la demora, pensaba estar subiendo un capítulo semanal, pero como estoy escribiendo otra historia quizás actualice las historias dos veces al mes. Gracias por su apoyo y espero que les guste como re-escribo esta historia. Como han podido darse cuenta Tsukushi aquí no sólo tiene la atención de Tsukasa, sino también la de Soujiro y Akira. Probablemente en algunos capítulos más adelante cambie completamente la historia para empezar a escribir mi propia línea de tiempo. Eso les cuento por ahora, espero disfruten este capítulo./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"Makino Tsukushi caminaba hacia su escuela tranzando su cabello de manera inconsciente, pensaba en lo caro que sería ir a una peluquería solo a arreglar su cabello así que trenzas en este momento sería lo más conveniente…br / -Me gusta tu peinado el día de hoy- Tsukushi se volteó a ver quién le gritaba sólo para encontrarse con Tsukasa- Le queda a una persona pobre como tu perfectamente! Ya has decidido sucumbir ante el F4, por fin estas aceptando tu realidad- Tsukushi respiro "aceptando mi realidad" fue como una verdadera clavada en su orgullo, pero nada que se alejara de la verdad- Dime acaso esos son ojos de pelea, que vas a hacer? Uh? Que vas a hacer?- br / Tsukasa esperaba emocionado el contraataque de la muchacha pero esta solo salió corriendo dejándolo pasmado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mientras Makino seguía caminando a su salón desanimada escuchó nuevamente su nombre, pero esta vez era de su amigo de la escuela primaria: Aoike Kazuya. Al parecer ahora era un nuevo rico por una decisión de negocios afortunada que hizo su familia y comenzaría asistir a la / Makino estaba muy contenta, pero recordó que tenía la tarjeta roja aun así decidió acompañar a su amigo, siempre y cuando evitaran al / Fueron a la cafetería a recordar viejos tiempos y anécdotas, por fin podía disfrutar con un amigo y reírse como antes, parecía casi un sueñ / Iban a irse juntos a casa así que Makino acompaño a Kazuya a su locker pero para su sorpresa Kazuya también había recibido una marca / -"¿por qué, por qué Kazuya también?- Makino miro a sus espaldas y vio a Tsukasa con cara de pocos amigos mirándola, antes de que pudiera hacer algo comenzaron a arrojar huevos y basura a Kazuya-"no perdonaré a ese bastardo por esto"- Corrió hacia donde estaba el líder del F4 para / -Nunca pensé en ti como un ser humano desde el principio, pero ahora, pienso que eres menos que un gusano ¡¿qué es lo que estás haciendo Pulpo?! Qué es lo que estás haciendo con mi precioso amigo-br / -¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA!-Tsukasa comenzó a gritarle a Makino muy molesto-TODO ESTO ES TU CULPAbr / -¡por qué es MI culpa?-acaso este tipo era estúpido, no daba crédito a sus palabras-¿Por qué tengo que escuchar esto de un tipo sinspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancerebro como tú?br / -¿Entonces estás diciendo que el otro tipo tiene cerebro?br / -¿Kazuya? br / -¡SI, ESTE RIDÍCULO NUEVO RICO! ES UNA MOLESTIA PARA MIS OJOS VER A DOS PLEBEYOS COMO USTEDES HABLANDO COMO ARDILLAS. ¿Y QUÉ ES ESA PORQUERÍA DE "MI PRECIOSO AMIGO" ME DA ASCO!-br / -¡EL ES MI PRECIOSO AMIGO! ÉL ES MI OASIS, MI ÚNICA FLOR EN ESTE DESIERTO-br / -AH! ¿Y QUÉ TIENE DE BUENO ESE TIPO MEDIOCRE? ¿ACASO TE GUSTA?br / -SI! ¡ME GUSTA MUCHO! CIEN VECES MÁS..NOO, MIL VECES MÁS QUE T- Tsukushi no pudo terminar su frase. Tsukasa la había abofeteado de repente sin mayor explicación, aunque rápidamente sacó su mano y trato de explicarse Makino no aguantó más la rabia y le dio un buen golpe para noquearlo, luego fue a buscar a Kazuya que estaba siendo ahogado y huyeron de la style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Quien encontró a Tsukasa inconsciente fue Akira,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhabía presenciado la última escena y si Makino no hubiese golpeado a su amigo él lo habría tenido que hacer. Cómo podía ser tan estúpido para golpear a una mujer, lo que es peor aún su mujer. Lo único que le daba paz mental era que se cavaba su propia tumba y le dejaba el camino para poder llegar a Makino, pero de todas maneras decidió vengarse por su chica y le dio unas patadas antes de arrastrarlo a la cafetería, tendría que comentarle también a Soujiro sobre lo sucedido para seguir avanzando en su plan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Estaban todos en la cafetería hablando con Shizuka, Tsukasa ya había recobrado el conocimiento y ahora estaba siendo limpiado por un mayordomo. Akira se acercó sigilosamente a Soujiro y le pidió que salieran sin hacer mucho escandalo para poder contarle lo que había pasado con Makino, se escabulleron cuando llegó un amigo de Shizuka a saludarla y Akira le contó lo que pasó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿QUEEEE? Me estás diciendo en serio que ese imbécil la golpeo?! En su cara? Ese bastardo me las va a pagar-br / -Tranquilo yo ya me vengue por ella, cuando lo traje para acá me fui por el camino con más piedras y tierra, además le di unas buenas patadas en las costillas. Además enfoquémonos en lo importante: Tsukasa está dejándonos el camino libre para conquistar a Makino. Yo me había preocupado cuando los vi tan cercanos la otra vez pero creo que después de esto no tiene posibilidades de estar con / - ¿Y sabes por qué se puso así? Tiene un temperamento explosivo pero si le gusta Tsukushi no veo por qué la golpea sin razó / -Oi! Ya te dije que debes decirle Makino! Creo que uno de los compañeros de ella se transfirió aquí y han estado todo el día junto. Pero debes ver al sujeto, no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros, pasa que Tsukasa no se detiene a analizar las cosas, el tipo es sólo un conocido para Makino que viene del mismo lugar y se siente comprendidabr / -Muy bien, entonces que haremos ahora para acércanos más, tenemos que buscar una nueva entrada y dejar a Tsukasa fuera de esto. ¡Ya sé, podríamos aprovechar el viaje a Hawaii de verano!br / Sería realmente el momento ideal para pasar momentos a solas con ella, podemos dejar fuera de esto a Tsukasa fá / -¡Buena idea Nishikado! Muy bien está decidido, el viaje a Hawaii va a ser, tenemos que llevarla allá. Ahora será mejor que entremos antes de que se den cuenta de que hemos estado afuera mucho tiempo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cuando ambos entraron a la cafetería se encontraron con una escena que no estaba dentro de sus planes. Rui con Makino en sus brazos defendiéndola ante toda la escuela,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTsukasa gritándole a Rui y acusándolo de que le guste la chica, y este además no lo negaba. Todo era demasiado extraño hasta que Tsukasa tomó las piernas de Makino y la comenzó a tirar. br / -¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!- ambos chicos gritaron y se acercaron a la extraña escena que ocurrí / -Suéltala, hasta cuando las vas a estar abrazando!-Tsukasa tiraba de las piernas de la chica con fuerza mientras Rui tiraba hacia el otro / -¡Qué están haciendo! la van a partir a la mitad- Akira tomó a la chica del estómago y se paró al costado de esta para tirarla también hacia su lado- no sean unos chiquillos suéltenla!br / -Cállate si piensas eso suéltala ¿por qué te metes ahora?- Tsukasa tiraba más fuerte de los pies de la chica desesperado por la intervención de su / -¡ME DUELE SUELTENME RETRASADOS!- Los tres chicos dejaron de jalarla pero para suerte de Makino Soujiro estaba esperando que la soltaran para atraparla antes de que cayera encima del nuevo rico que había causado todo el / -Qué suerte que alcance a atraparte ¿no?- Soujiro la miro y guiño su ojo / Pero una vez que Tsukushi estuvo de nuevo en el suelo los chicos comenzaron a pelear, su salvadora fue Todou Shizuka que la llevó a limpiarse al baño cuando los chicos se distrajeron./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los cuatro amigos se fueron del comedor para no llamar tanto la atención, se notaba la tensión y el ambiente de pelea entre ellos, excepto quizás Rui que aún no entendía porque lo que había hecho lograba poner a todos sus amigos con cara de perro rabioso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Quiero saber qué demonios pasó? Nos ausentamos unos minutos y ustedes crean una gran escena frente a todo el colegio declarando su amor por una chica?- Akira tenía una gran vena en su frente, realmente le gustaba Makino y le afectaba como se habían dado las cosas entre los chicos, sentía celos de Rui sobre todo, sabía que la chica se sentía atraída hacia él y esta demostración de heroísmo no pasaría desapercibido para sus / -Ante todo Mimakasa ¿por qué te metiste en la pelea, y peor aún ¡¿POR QUÉ AGARRASTE A MAKINO POR SU CINTURA?! Maldito aprovechador, está bien que te gusten las mujeres pero no tienes por qué aprovecharte de situaciones como estas!- Tsukasa también se sentía indignado por el atrevimiento del / - Saben qué, yo me voy, no estoy de ánimos para discutir- Rui comenzó a caminar para alejarse del grupo, pero Tsukasa lo llamó antes de que diera más / - Escucha Rui, este es el fin de nuestra amistad. Ni siquiera quiero hablar contigo o verte. Tampoco quiero ver otra escena como la de hoy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rui lo miró con calma y sólo bajo la mirada, dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia un lugar desconocido para sus amigos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Tsukasa, no crees que esto es demasiado extremo? Somos amigos desde niños, no deberíamos pelear por una mujer, aunque se trate de Makino- Soujiro se acercó nuevamente a Tsukasa, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego ya que él también estaba interesado en Makino, pero realmente no quería perder su amistad con los mejores amigos que ha tenido en su vida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Es verdad, lo más importante es estar junto, si quieres estar molesto con Rui unos días está bien, pero no podemos darle la espalda. Además hay que respetar lo que Makino quiera, no la puedes tratar como si fuera una muñeca, lo que pasó haya adentro fue todo causa de las tarjetas rojas- Akira ya estaba más calmada y entendía lo que estaba haciendo Soujiro, estaba calmando a la / - Chicos, esto no es una discusión que les corresponde a ustedes, también me voy para golpearlos a ustedes. Adiós./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tsukasa se marchó rápidamente con un sentimiento de incertidumbre. Podría ser posible que otro de sus amigos tuviese sentimientos por / Los otros dos chicos se quedaron juntos un momento, y sólo podían preguntarse qué hacer con el cabeza dura de Tsukasa y cómo descubrir lo que realmente hacia / Pero ninguno de los dos habría imaginado que en estos momentos Rui estaba con Makino en las escaleras de emergencia, y los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando la chica por el estoico muchacho de ojos de marfil./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al día siguiente se encontraban los mismo tres chicos inquietos por las noticias de su la muchacha que les estaba quitando el sueño. Tsukushi no había ido a clases porque se había enfermado. Y Soujiro y Akira no podían evitar sentir rencor hacia su amigo, obviamente la muchacha se había agotado por todo el bullying que tenía que soportar. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que se recuperara para el viaje a Hawai, mientras tantos el dúo de amigos pensaría como poner en práctica su plan y dejar a Tsukasa excluido durante todo el viaje para que no se acercara a / Pero no imaginaban que su amigo actuaría más rápido de lo que pensaban./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después de que las clases terminaron Tsukasa se dirigió a la casa de Makino para darle una visita, nadie escapaba del gran Tsukasa Doumyoji. Se bajó de su auto y le pidió al chofer que lo esperara afuera ya que visitaría a una amiga que estaba enferma./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Con una sonrisa presumida toco la puerta y pronto salió el padre de Makino a / - Oi dónde está Makino Tsukushi?br / - Tsukushi? Está en cama durmiendo. ¿qué es lo que quieres? Detente! No puedes sólo entrar si no te invito! Dime qué clase de relación tienes con nuestra hija!br / Pero Tsukasa no se molestó en contestar ninguna de sus preguntar, el objeto de su deseo se acercaba. Puso su mejor pose para / - Yo – dijo Tsukasa con una mirada altanerabr / - Qu..¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? POR QUE VINISTE HASTA MI CASA!br / - Si! Este no es lugar para que un delincuente como tu venga! Y qué pasa con ese pelo!?-el papá de Makino se había alterado con el muchacho de extraña aparienciabr / -Mamá, papá! Este el responsable de que me haya enfermado la cabecilla de los Doumyoji! Apurence y échenlo afuera ahora!br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Una vez que Tsukushi dijo quién era Tsukasa sus padres enloquecieron y lo invitaron a pasar y comer con la familia. Aunque hizo todo lo posible para dejarlo en ridículo sus padres ya lo amaban demasiado, o más bien, a su fortuna./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tsukushi no podía evitar mirarlo, aunque fuera un idiota misógino, le llamaba mucho la atención su clase y lo refinado que se veía, tenía ojos la muchacha no podía evitar ver lo guapo que era su né / Lo peor fue que de todas maneras tuvo que escoltarlo hasta la calle, a pesar de ser ella la que estaba resfriada, todo era tan injusto con ella: sus padres, el colegio, sus amigos, su amor platónico, menos mal ahora empezaban las vacaciones y podría alejarse de la triste realidad que ahora vivía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Dime, vas a ir a Hawai?- Doumyoji había interrumpido sus pensamiento con una de las realidades que quería evitar, el viaje a Hawai de su / - Claro que no, ya viste mi situación yo no puedo / - Es por eso que la gente pobre es irritante, ni siquiera tienen 50.000 yen para gastar en vacaciones. No puede evitarse, creo que yo tendré que pagar por / - No gracias! Yo voy a ir a Atami de todas formas. Fui invitada a la casa de verano de Kazuyabr / - La casa del nuevo rico? – Tsukasa no cabía en su asombro, había dicho que se iba a Atami con la basura que había comenzado todo el problema?br / -Correcto! Y realmente lo estoy esperando con muchas ganas, no quiero ver tu cara en todo el verano!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tsukasa se fue echando humos donde su chofer, no podía creer que se había tomado la molestia para ir a ver a esa plebeya y ella rechazaba su generosa invitación a Hawai, ya nada más que para fugarse con esa rata que tanto lo molestaba. Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"Al día siguiente en la escuela se dirigió hacia sus amigos que estaban charlando entre ellos del viaje a Hawai, recordó su plan del día anterior y les anunció:br / - Olvidense del viaje a Hawai, eso es muy cliché para nosotros. La moda ahora es Atami! br / - Qué es eso? Por qué el cambio tan rápido? – Soujiro le preguntó a su amigo con cara de confundidobr / - Ya tenemos todos los planes hechos para Hawai! Olvídalo! Por qué iríamos para allá!- Akira no permitiría que los arrebatos de su amigo le quitarán una oportunidad con / - Vamos a enseñarle a Makino Tsukushi como se veranea con clase!- Su amigo ya estaba con su sonrisa y cara de desquiciado. Pero a los otros dos chicos se les había caído la mandíbula de la / - ¿MAKINO VA A ATAMI?- ambos chicos preguntaron sin poder creerlo aún./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"Bueno hasta aquí dejo la historia, solo diré que el próximo capítulo ya viene un poco de acción!/p 


End file.
